


Happy Birthday Hutong

by TheFunk



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Birthday, Boys Kissing, Cat, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hutong - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Doyoung and Kun celebrate their fur baby's birthday.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo, WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2019/20





	Happy Birthday Hutong

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Tiles: Celebration

Doyoung woke up to weight on his chest and warmth on his chin. He tried to sit up, but the weight shifted. He could tell from the dip of the bed that Kun, was still asleep next to him, and definitely not laying on his chest. Doyoung opened his eyes just, slightly and caught sight of tan fur obscuring his vision. He smiled and sat up, holding the small funny body close to his chest. He nuzzled his face into the kitten's face.

"Good morning Hutong!" he said, "Did you sleep well?"

The kitten purred in his hold and Doyoung's heart melted.

"That's so good sweetheart. Do you want to wake Daddy up? It's your special day.”

Hutong didn't answer him, but Doyoung didn't expect him too. He was a cat, after all. Doyoung set Hutong on Kun's chest. The kitten moved forward and began to lick all over Kun's face. Doyoung giggled as Kun’s features scrunched up. Doyoung joined. Hutong and pressed kisses to Kun's face. Kun wiggled in bed for a minute before his eyes creaked open.

His smile was sleep soft as he pressed it against Doyoung's lips, "Good morning, bunny."

Doyoung pecked Kun’s lips, reveling in his rough and raspy voice. Hutong pushed Doyoung away from Kun and licked at his chin. Kun sat up, eyes bright. He picked Hutong up, holding the kitten high in the air.

“Good morning baby girl," Kun cooed, “happy birthday angel!"

Doyoung watched them, watched how their little girl squirmed in Kun's grip. Doyoung kissed the top of Hutong's head. They had gotten Hutong nearly six months ago, and today was her first birthday. They were going to treat her like a princess the entire day (not that they didn't already). They were going to give her her presents, and then, she would blow out her candles. It wasn't going to be in a cake, of course, they had decided to stick a candle in her favorite cat food, and they were probably going to be the ones to blow out the flame.

Doyoung grabbed Hutong from Kun and cuddled her to his chest, "Come on sweetheart, let's let daddy get up for the day."

Kun patted Doyoung's thigh, "I'll be up soon, okay?"

Doyoung nodded and stood, kissing Hutong's head. He carried her out into the living room, depositing her straight onto her cat tower. Their friend Taeyong had given it to them two months ago talking about how his cat loved hers, and "any self-respecting kitten had their own cat tower" and so now, they had a cat tower. And Hutong loved it.

Hutong raced up and down the tower as Doyoung sat on the couch, content to watch her play. He pulled a blanket over his lap cozy in his pajamas. They usually spent Saturdays in their pajamas, and Hutong's birthday was no exception. At this point, Hutong knew that pajamas meant that both her humans were ready for cuddles at all times. And Hutong loved cuddles.

Sometimes, she would sit on their laps while they lay on the couch and paw at their stomachs. Kun always said she looked like a baker, kneading them like dough.

"God, she loves that thing, doesn't she?" Kun asked.

Doyoung held his hand out and pulled Kun to sit next to him. Kun cuddled up beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, look at her go," Doyoung said.

Hutong leapt from one ledge of the tower to another. She was always so energetic in the mornings, so the tower was great to let her try and burn some of that excess energy off. She bounded up and down her tower for nearly ten minutes before she finally came to a stop. She stood at the bottom of the tower before running and jumping into their laps.

"Oh, hello angel. Did you have fun?" Doyoung asked.

Hutong meowed and began to knead Doyoung's thigh.

Kun leaned over and patted her head, resting his chin on Doyoung's shoulder, "Should we give her her presents now? She can eat and then play with them for the rest of the day."

Doyoung hummed, "Good idea, I'll go get them."

"Thanks, bunny."

Doyoung handed Hutong to Kun and left to get the gifts they had bought for Hutong. As he walked away, he could hear Kun talking.

“He’ll be back soon. Papa's gonna get your presents for you. Isn't that exciting, baby?” Kun asked.

Doyoung felt a blush creep up his cheeks. Kun was, so sweet with their Hutong, so good with her. And he didn't know why, but whenever Kun called him Hutong's "papa" it made butterflies dance in his stomach. It was probably the domesticity of it all the balance and stability that he had craved his entire life, he finally had with Kun and their kitten daughter.

He held the presents behind his back as he walked back into the living room. Hutong was kneading away at Kun's chest as Kun kissed her head.

"Look Hutongie, papa's back," Kun said.

Doyoung kneeled in front of the couch, "Okay Hutongie. Daddy and I got you presents for your birthday because you're such a good girl, and we love you so much. Happy birthday, sweetheart."

He pulled the two presents from behind his back. The first was a long wand with a feather at the top, and the other was a small mouse stuffed animal. He placed the mouse beside her.

“Do you like them, Hutongie?" Kun asked, "They're gonna be so much fun.”

Hutong batted at the mouse before latching her teeth into one of its ears.

"I'll count that as a win," Doyoung said, "now come on. Let's go get her fed."

Kun stood still holding Hutong in his arms, but now with the added mouse companion, and brought her into the kitchen. He set her down on her small pink pillow, and Doyoung almost cooed at the sight. Doyoung found her food fairly easily but rummaged around for a candle for a little while. Once he found it he turned around and laughed out loud. Kun was wearing a party hat and was staring at Doyoung with a grin on his face and another party hat clutched in his hands.

"Oh my god you absolute dork," Doyoung said.

Despite his words, Doyoung found it oddly charming. He allowed Kun to slip the hat onto his head, and also accepted the kiss Kun pressed to his cheek. Doyoung fixed the food onto a plate and stuck the candle in it. Kun wrapped Doyoung into a back hug and Doyoung melted into his embrace.

"Should we start?" Doyoung asked.

Kun nodded, “Yeah.”

Doyoung lit the candle and they began to sing to Hutong. Their kitten moved around on her pillow, and Doyoung almost laughed. She was so cute. When the song ended, Hutong merely cocked her head at the fire.

"Don't worry baby, papa and I will do it," Kun said.

They leaned forward together and blew the candle out, then cheered. Doyoung pushed the plate towards Hutong and she finally dropped the mouse to eat her food.

"Happy birthday Tongie," Doyoung said.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Kun said.

Hutong finished her food, grabbed her mouse, then leapt off the table to continue playing

“Oh my god, I love her so much, she's so cute," Doyoung said.

"You're so cute," Kun said, kissing Doyoung's shoulder.

Doyoung whined at the touch and turned to nuzzle his head into Kun's neck, “I love you.”

"I love you, too, bunny."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know how you liked it by leaving me a comment or a kudos, I'd love to know!


End file.
